Nadine's New Boyfriend, Sam
by NadineRoss01
Summary: Nadine, Sam, and Chloe stay at a hotel after getting the Tusk of Ganesh and Sam and Nadine become a thing.


_Side note: This is set_ _After Uncharted: The Lost Legacy. Sam and Nadine are hanging out with Chloe for a few days to celebrate getting the Tusk._

 _10:30_ _PM. Hotel Room_

As Sam, Chloe, and Nadine walked to their hotel room, Sam asked, " How many beds are there?"

"Um... I'm pretty sure there are two beds.There is also a couch. Someone can sleep on that. " Chloe answered.

"I can sleep on the couch." Nadine said.

Sam unlocked the door with the keycard, and they stepped inside.

"Who is getting their shower first?" Nadine asked.

"I am. " Chloe said.

"Then Nadine, then me. " Sam said.

*

Sam was still in the bathroom when Chloe suggested to Nadine that they all should play truth or dare.

"What about Sam?" Nadine asked.

"We'll tell him when he comes out- SAM!!!"Chloe yells. Nadine covers her eyes.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Put a shirt on! " Chloe covers her eyes.

"There are no kids around! I don't see the problem. "

"Fine. Anyways, we're going to play truth or dare if you want to-"

"OF COURSE I WOULD !!" Sam interrupts.

"OK. WAIT!" Chloe interrupts herself.

"What?" Nadine asks.

"We need these!" Chloe grabs glasses and a bottle of Scotch.

"Chloe is thinking right!" Sam says happily.

*

"Sam's turn!" Chloe says happily.

"Truth or dare Nadine?" He asks.

"Dare."

"I dare you to...uh...kiss me, or whatever ."

Chloe was smiling "What-??"

Just then, Sam kissed Nadine. She could taste the Scotch on his tongue and she could faintly smell nicotine.

Chloe was laughing so hard that she ran out of breath and she was choking on her drink. " You two would make a perfect couple!!" Chloe says in between coughs.

*

"I better head to bed now guys." Nadine says. "Night." Chloe says as she flops onto her bed. "Night... " Sam says. He looks like he's about to fall asleep on the floor instead. Just then, Chloe gets a mischievous idea and she hits Sam with one of her pillows. "PILLOW FIGHT!!" she screams.

Sam instantly grabbed one of his pillows and started hitting Chloe.

Nadine came up behind Sam and she whacked him on the head.

*

 _1 hour later..._

They were all ready for sleep. "Night!" Nadine said.

"Night. " Sam and Chloe said together

 _6:00 AM. Hotel Room_

Nadine was the only one up. She just lay there on the couch , thinking about the kiss that Sam gave her. She was overthinking every dare given to her by Sam. She was also overthinking how Sam had attacked he'd while the pillow fight was going on. She was so lost in thought that when she did Sit ups , she beat her personal record. She also was talking to herself.

Suddenly, Sam says, " Go back to bed! It's like 6:00 in the morning and some of us like our sleep!"

"Sorry. " Nadine replies.

"It's OK. Just tone it down a bit. " Sam replies.

*

 _12_ _:00 PM_

Nadine had been up for Six hours and Sam and Chloe were just now waking up. They all got ready and they headed out. Nadine went to the gym, Chloe went to the Clothes store, and Sam went to the phone store.

 _1:30 PM. Hotel Room_ As soon as he got to the hotel, Sam gave Nadine her new phone. "I knew that you didn't have one, since it broke-" he was cut off by Nadine kissing him." Thank you." She said, her cheeks pink. Sam's face turned bright red and he said, "No problem, Nadine "

"Aww. " Chloe says.

"What?" Nadine asks.

"Noooooooooooothing."

They drop off their first load, and go out again.

 ** _Most of their day is spent shopping_**

 _10:40 PM. Hotel room._ What a day!" Sam says when he gets back. He instantly flops on his bed.

Nadine runs to the bathroom so she can get her shower first when Chloe was supposed to.

"HEY!!" Chloe yells. Sam is laughing.

*

"Let's just go straight to bed tonight-" Sam hits her in the back of the head with a pillow. "PILLOW Fight!" Chloe yells.

*

An hour later ，Nadine is on top of Sam and Chloe is getting up off of the floor to go to bed when Sam asks,"Why don't we sleep on the floor tonight?" Nadine and Chloe agree. 20 minutes later, all three off them are sound asleep.

 _7:30 AM Train Station_

"Miss you both! See you next time!" Chloe calls as she gets into her Jeep and drives away.

"Were going on different trains right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I guess I'll see you later. " Nadine replies. She sneaks a piece of paper with her phone number on it into Sam's pocket.

*

7:30 PM. Sam's apartment

"What's this?" Sam asks himself as he looks at the piece of paper that Nadine gave him. He adds her to his contacts and he texts her:

Sam: Hey Nadine. Sneaky.

Nadine: Yeah. I know.

Sam: Does this mean we are officially dating now?

Nadine: Yeah. You could say that. Love you.

Sam: Love you too! Night!

Nadine: Night.

 _They both went to sleep that night feeling satisfied and happy._

 _ **THE END!!**_


End file.
